Current hand portable electronic devices often have more than one functional mode. For example portable telephones are often operable as a camera as well as being able to make and receive calls and messages. A user interface which is suitable for use with the apparatus when in one mode may be less suitable for use when the apparatus is in another mode. For example, portable telephones often have a display with a height greater than the width whereas camera displays often have a width greater than the height. Previous proposals to address this problem include portable telephones having a display which is rotatable relative to a keypad so that the user can change the orientation of the display relative to the keypad.